


Las estrellas están grabadas en tu piel

by inregeneratione



Series: Cuerpos celestes [1]
Category: El corazón nunca se equivoca (TV), Mi marido tiene más familia (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Sex, aristemo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inregeneratione/pseuds/inregeneratione
Summary: Los cuerpos cambiaban, las hormonas se alborotaban y la necesidad de poseer solo se hacía más grande con el paso del tiempo. Tal vez el firmamento era el mejor testigo de la unión carnal de dos almas.
Relationships: Aristóteles Córcega/Temo López
Series: Cuerpos celestes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590403
Kudos: 21





	Las estrellas están grabadas en tu piel

Todo había comenzado con roces pequeños y ocasionales que de alguna forma dejaban un hormigueo en todo su cuerpo, esto escaló a sueños, pero no eran simples sueños, no, eran sueños húmedos, en algunos estaba él al mando y en otros era su novio quien lo dominaba.

Las consecuencias de esto es que cambio su forma de ver a Temo, sí, aún lo veía con ojos de amor, todavía era aquel joven con cara de querubín que lo alentaba a hacer cosas de las que jamás se creyó posible en nombre del amor, sin embargo ya esto no era todo, ahora notaba cosas diferentes en su novio, o tal vez estas siempre habían estado ahí, pero no fue hasta que la oleada tardía de hormonas lo golpeo que se dio cuenta de ellas.

Por ejemplo, las piernas de Temo si bien no eran kilométricas como las suyas eran de un aceptable largo y de un muy apetecible grosor, cuando iban a la alberca, se duchaban después de los entrenamientos o simplemente estaba en jeans no podía dejar de ver esas dos hermosas extensiones que se exhibían ante él, de la misma forma que no podía apartar la mirada de los hombros ahora más anchos de su novio o su lánguido y blanco pecho; sus labios rojos, hinchados y húmedos después de una caliente sesión de besos y la oscuridad que guardaban sus ojos después de esto acabaría con él algún día. No sabía que había ocurrido con Temo en ese año y medio que ya llevaban de novios, de lo único que estaba consciente es que de un momento a otro el menor se había vuelto tortuosamente obsceno ante sus ojos.

Es como si le hubieran cambiado a su querubín por un incubo sin que se diera cuenta.

Y él no era el único, Temo le correspondía en este sentido como en todos los otros, también notaba las miradas lascivas que le dirigía su novio cada que tenía la oportunidad, él fue quien inicio con los besos más profundos e incito a los roces; cuando Ari le pregunto desde cuando él se sentía de esa manera Temo le respondió plano y simple.

—Desde antes que fuéramos novios, Aristocles.

Él había quedado más que sorprendido con esa declaración, pues cuando Temo llego de Toluca este tenía 15 años y ahora ya tenían 17 y 18 años ¿esto significaba que Temo llevaba pasando esta tortura de querer, pero no poder tocar por alrededor de dos años? Era desconcertante pues su novio de alguna manera se había adelantado a él en este aspecto, por Dios, puede que él fuera el único adolescente tardío en este tema.

Siempre se había considerado alguien que era lento en asimilar ciertas cosas, ahora también era tardío en su relación porque no fue sino hasta hace meses que comenzó con los sueños húmedos, teniendo 17, cuando la gente normal los experimentaba por primera vez a los ¿qué? ¿12 años? La cosa era que él jamás fue consciente de muchas cosas, no hasta la llegada de Temo, siempre fue lento. Se demoro en darse cuenta que era realmente gay y haciendo una mirada al pasado, recordando como ciertas cosas tomaban sentido, por ejemplo, el cómo siempre se sintió más a gusto con los varones, la poca-nula atención que le dedicaba a las chicas aun por más bonitas que estas fueran y trataran de acercarse a él, Ari no les dedicaba más que un par de miradas para después pasarlas de largo.

Ahora comprendía por qué a veces se sintió extraño alrededor de Max y Bruno, y es que, aun inconscientemente y con todo el bochorno del mundo, se llegó a sentir atraído por ambos chicos que fueron sus amigos, disfrazando esto de simple camaradería.

Claro que todo había cambiado con Temo, este le hizo darse cuenta de cosas, aceptar otras y ahora descubrir nuevas en él como lo era el deseo, lo cual era perfectamente normal en un adolescente de su edad.

Había hablado con Temo y ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que ya era hora de que ambos perdieran la virginidad, estaban cómodos el uno con el otro, se amaban y el deseo era palpable, incluso Temo le conto que Diego desde Toluca los animaba para que dieran este paso, al mismo tiempo que no podía perder la oportunidad de hacer bromitas como el pendejo que era.

"Ya es hora de que dejen de chocar puños y comiencen a chocar espadas ¿no creen?" le conto una vez su novio avergonzado y riendo mientras imitaba el tono de Diego, Ari como respuesta simplemente se rio.

Entonces, ambos ya habían pactado perder la virginidad, lo intentaron unas cuantas veces que terminaron en un rotundo fracaso, siempre les interrumpían, a veces cuando aún no comenzaban con nada, pero estos eran los contras de vivir rodeados por gente en cada momento de su vida. Temo un día le propuso ir a un hotel y simplemente hacerlo porque bueno, la frustración los estaba matando a ambos, Ari se negó a esta petición, puede que algún día lo hagan de esa manera, pero la primera vez no, quería que esta fuera especial.

Entonces estuvo ideando que podía hacer para que esta primera vez de ambos fuera especial, porque significaba un gran paso en su relación, era una entrega de total confianza, un momento intimo que merecía ser atesorado por sus memorias hasta el día en que ambos fueran viejos y arrugados como su abuela Imelda.

Ideas fueron y vinieron a su mente, desde las más ridículas hasta las más cursis, guardo una de estas para su noche de bodas, pero aún no encontraba la perfecta para esa ocasión. Pensó en pedirle ayuda a otros, pero su familia, tanto la de sangre como la mayoría de la política estaba descartada, se le ocurrió en pedirle un consejo a Bruno, pero este era un poco cerrado en estos temas y sinceramente no quería burlas de su parte; llego a querer darse por vencido, pero a su mente llego la persona indicada para esto, que no solo no le miraría como si le hubieran crecido tres cabezas, sino que aparte de darle buenas ideas estaría más que feliz de ayudarle.

—Y por eso necesito que me ayudes Julieta —dijo con el rostro caliente, para después beber de su chocolate tratando de calmar la vergüenza que sentía.

Julieta le miraba entre maravillada y consternada, una gran sonrisa implantada en sus labios mientras sus ojos lo estudiaban con detenimiento.

—¿Quieres que su primera vez, bueno la de ambos, sea como algo memorable?

—Sí.

Julieta ahogo un pequeño chillido, su sonrisa ampliándose a conjunto de sus ojos llenos de una inmensa ternura.

—Ay ustedes dos son tan lindos —dijo emocionada—-. Estaré muy feliz de ayudarte. ¿Temo sabe de esto?

—No, bueno sí, pero no.

La mujer levanto una ceja inquisitiva. —No entiendo, explícate ¿sabe o no sabe?

Ari suspiro. —Sabe que estoy planeando...esto, él también lo está haciendo, pero todas las ideas si no han sido intentadas y caen en desastre, son rechazadas, llegando al punto en que no sabemos que hacer; lo que no sabe es que vine a ti en busca de que me eches la mano.

—¿Por qué no lo sabe?

Aristóteles callo por un momento, fijando su vista en todos los lugares de la sala menos en Julieta, ¿quedaría como un pendejo si dijera la razón? Observo la expresión de emoción en el rostro de Julieta y esta idea quedo descartada, bueno, al mal paso darle prisa.

—Tengo como la intención de que sea una sorpresa, para él. ¿Cómo una forma de agradecimiento por todo lo que hace por mí? No sé —bajo la cabeza soltando una débil risita—, solo quiero que sea lo más especial posible, que sea algo que no se espera.

El silencio se instaló después de esto, ¿habría dicho algo malo? Lentamente levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada dulce y alegre de Julieta observándolo en contraste con una sonrisa que sinceramente podría ser macabra.

—Creo que podemos ayudarte —se levantó de la silla para ir por el teléfono—. Llamare a Robert.

—¡¿Qué?! —se levantó de un salto de su silla, Julieta lo miro sorprendida—. No llames a mi primo, por favor.

—¿Por qué? Robert es un romántico empalagoso, puede ayudarte con esto.

—Sí, pero...

—Ari.

—Juan Pablo es un poco...como mi tía Blanca y abuela.

—¿Chismoso? —pregunto divertida.

Ari asintió con vergüenza desde su lugar.

—Tranquilo, Robert sabe cuándo guardar secretos, ya lo viste cuando supimos lo de tú y Temo, se quedó como una tumba —bueno, Ari debía concederle un punto por eso—. Aparte, tu primo te quiere y déjame decirte que estará más que feliz de ayudarte con esto.

Todavía con la pequeña semilla de la duda bailando en él, Ari le concedió el permiso a Julieta para que llamara a su marido y esta rápidamente lo hizo sin romper con la sonrisa en su rostro.

Al rato escucho un chillido de alegría desde la dirección en la que estaba Julieta, no entendía que les pasaba a esos dos con su relación con Temo, a veces ellos parecían más emocionados que los propios novios, pero no podía decir nada, pues Julieta y Robert fueron los primeros en apoyarlos y a día de hoy eran una gran ayuda.

Otro gritito se escuchó desde la misma dirección y Ari suspiro ya con el rostro caliente de tan avergonzado que se sentía, había dejado su primera vez en manos de sus primos esperanzado para que esta fuera a ser sosamente especial para él y su novio, ahora no eran los únicos involucrados sino dos más. Definitivamente amaba mucho a Temo como para someterse a esto.

Estaba nervioso, no, nervioso era poco, estaba al borde de una maldita crisis y por más que tratara de darse ánimos frente al espejo como un método de confianza no sentía que ello le sirviera para algo más que verse como un menso hablando solo.

Hoy era ese día, espero semanas por ello y ahora que por fin había llegado la hora no quería más que echarse para atrás y esconderse porque ciertamente sentía como sus manos temblaban ante la idea. Los Oppas le ayudaron con la idea y consiguió que Susana —después de semanas rogando— le prestara el auto.

Tuvo que apelar a la vieja promesa que su ¿suegrastra? Le había hecho hace ya un tiempo de prestarle el auto cuando tuviera la licencia y más experiencia y ciertamente después de un año ya tenía ambas, así que no tuvo más remedio que acceder.

Por un momento pensó en pedirle la burra a Pancho, pero para ello tendría que dar explicaciones, cosa que tras ponerse casi de rodillas a Susana logro que esta no le dijera nada a su marido, y para ser francos la burra era muy poco romántica para una ocasión como esta.

Entonces todo estaba listo, Susana y Pancho se habían ido de viaje ayer por la noche y no regresarían hasta dos días después, las calcomanías y Temo habían quedado a cargo de Crisanta —que era su aliada— y tenía lo necesario a su disposición, lo único que le hacía falta era armarse de valor y dejar de temblar frente al espejo, tenía que estar sereno de lo contrario Temo se daría cuenta de todo.

Minutos después ya más calmado se revisó nuevamente viendo que todo estuviera en orden, usaba la camisa negra manga larga que a Temo tanto le encantaba, su cabello estaba acomodado —porque aquel nido de pájaros nunca lograba peinarse— y la licencia y llaves en sus bolsillos. El reloj marcaba las 5:55 pm, ya era tarde, se despidió de su mamá bajo la promesa de cuidarse y estar siendo monitoreado cada cierto tiempo y salió corriendo del apartamento en busca de su novio.

Llego frente a la puerta y sin pensárselo mucho toco repetidamente hasta que esta fue abierta por doña Crisanta que le dio una sonrisa cómplice.

—Ay mijito, pero mira no más que guapo estas. De tan bonito que te ves ya te pareces a Pedro Infante.

Aris soltó una risa nerviosa en modo de respuesta al piropo de la mujer, no estaba muy acostumbrado a los halagos.

—Gracias doña Cris —la mujer se retiró de la puerta y él paso—, ¿esta Temo?

—Pero por supuesto que sí, está viendo una película con los niños en su habitación. Ya te lo llamo.

Ari hizo un gesto con la cabeza en modo de agradecimiento, parándose a sentar en el comedor de los López.

—¡Temo, te vino a buscar tu peor es nada! —Crisanta gritó volviéndose a la sala, por su parte él quedo sorprendido ante la potencia de su voz, gritaba como roncaba.

En menos de nada Temo salió a recibirlo, aún usando sus pijamas pese a que eran casi las 6 de la tarde y con un gorro de lana cubriendo su cabello, la sorpresa enmarcada en su rostro.

—Aris, creí que no nos veríamos hoy —el nombrado se paró a darle un pequeño pico en los labios como saludo que fue bien recibido por el otro.

—Creíste mal, vine a buscarte para una cita sorpresa.

—¿Ya? —este asintió—. Entonces espera a que me arregle, te me viniste de sorpresa y estoy fachoso.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, necesitamos salir de volada. ¿Ya te bañaste hoy?

—Sí, pero-

—Con eso es más que suficiente, ponte algo abrigado y vente en menos de cinco minutos que se nos pasó la hora.

—Ari.

—Muévete, Cuauhtémoc.

Con un breve resoplido y los ojos en blanco en forma de fastidio Temo salió corriendo a su habitación a vestirse sacando a las calcomanías de este que cuando lo vieron le recibieron con el ceño fruncido.

—Estábamos viendo una película y ahora por tu culpa no la terminaremos de ver, pelos de maruchan —dijo Julio mientras se sentaba en el comedor.

Ari dejo pasar de largo ese apodo.

—Lo siento Julio, pero es algo importante, pueden seguir viéndola cuando Temo se vaya —dijo conciliador a la mirada de enojo que le dirigían los niños.

—No podemos, Temo no nos deja su computadora si no está él presente —aclaro Lupita sentándose junto a su hermano—. Además, tiene como regla que ninguno se adelante a las películas sin él acá, se enoja si esto pasa.

—Ya me tengo que calar más espera para ver esa película, Aristocles, estamos de provecho que papáncho no está y nos vienes con esto.

—Tranquilo Julio, Ari no sabía —Lupita trato de calmarlo, Ari agradeció internamente por esto—, ya sabes que nuestro cuñado es medio despistado.

—Menso querrás decir.

—¡Julio!

Ari iba a responderle cuando Temo salió de la habitación agitado, llevando unos jeans negros con un abrigo del mismo color y el gorro de lana todavía en su cabeza, le recibió con una sonrisa guiándolo a la puerta.

—Me voy con Aristóteles, no sé a qué hora vuelva —su mirada se posó en las tres personas que se quedaban en la casa—, por favor, cúbranme con papáncho, sobre todo usted doña Cris.

—Ay mijito de eso ni te apures, tú ve y disfruta con tu novio.

—Gracias —le dedico una sonrisa a la mujer, su mirada fue a sus hermanos que continuaban en el comedor—. Mañana le seguimos, Julio la computadora esta escondida así que ni lo intentes que al final me entero de todo.

—¡No pensaba hacer nada! —dijo ofendido.

—Si como no, yo te conozco. Lupita ahí te lo encargo —Ari ya apresurado lo empezó a jalonear fuera del apartamento mientras Temo se resistía para seguir dando indicaciones—. Ahí quedo la cena, cualquier cosa me llaman, háganle caso a doña Cris, te vigilo Julio.

—Cuauhtémoc ya vámonos.

—Sí, órale ya váyanse antes de que Temo me siga echando el agua sucia.

Con un poco más de esfuerzo Ari fue capaz de sacar a Temo del apartamento cerrando rápidamente la puerta, un fuerte "te me cuidas" de doña Crisanta se escuchó del otro lado y ambos comenzaron a andar para salir del edificio.

—Aris ¿para dónde vamos que no me diste tiempo ni de arreglarme? —pregunto Temo siguiéndole el ritmo a su novio.

—Ya lo veras y no necesitas arreglarte, así fachoso te ves bien.

Temo le respondió con un puño en el costado que Ari por orgullo propio no admitiría que sí le dolió.

—No era necesaria la violencia, Cuauhtémoc.

—No es necesario tanto misterio Aristocles —ya afuera la brisa de la calle los golpeo a ambos—, además, no fue para tanto, solo dime que haremos.

Camino rápidamente dejando a Temo atrás para posarse frente al auto de Susana.

—Ya, mira, esto es una parte.

—Aristóteles, es el auto de Susana —Ari saco las llaves por lo cual Temo abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. ¡¿Por qué tienes las llaves del carro de Susana?!

—Se lo pedí prestado.

—¿Y te lo dejo así no más?

—Sí, bueno no, me toco casi llorarle, pero acá esta —abrió la puerta del copiloto para Temo que aún lo miraba atónito—. Su carroza lo espera caballero.

Temo negó con la cabeza, pero aun así se subió al coche, Ari ansioso cerró la puerta dirigiéndose él al asiento del conductor.

—¿Ahora sí me vas a decir a dónde vamos?

—Es una sorpresa, solo relájate que yo me encargo de todo.

Temo con una mueca sospechosa se recostó en el asiento mientras Ari hacia andar el coche.

—Eres dramático cuando quieres Aristocles.

—Eso lo aprendí de ti Cuauhtémoc.

Temo le dio una pequeña sonrisa que Ari vio de soslayo.

Queriendo hacer conversación, Ari hablo.

—¿Qué era lo que andabas viendo con las calcomanías que Julio me miro como si me quisiera hacer cachitos?

—Era la de Deadpool, ambos insistieron en verla y ahora que no estaba mi papá por la casa se me dio la oportunidad de mostrarla.

Ari hizo un gesto de asombro sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

—¿Les dejaste ver esa película? Pero si aún están muy pequeños para verla.

Temo se encogió de hombros desde su lugar.

—Ambos insistieron y como ya la he visto adelantaba las partes más fuertes, además ambos juraron no decir nada a papáncho. Solo querían saciar la curiosidad.

—Pero están muy escuincles todavía para ese tipo de películas ¿no?

—Te lo digo, ellos insistieron y yo los supervisaba. Si yo no hubiera estado con ellos la habrían visto de igual manera y ahí si nadie les hubiera puesto atención.

—Ah, ya entiendo. Por esa misma razón no les dejaste la laptop.

—No, esa no se las deje porque la última vez que me descuide Julio termino metiéndole virus a la computadora al punto en que quedó inservible.

—¿Y eso haciendo qué o qué?

Temo le miro aburrido. —Creyó que se había ganado un ¡Pod por ser el visitante número mil y otras cosas que mejor ni te cuento.

Ari soltó una pequeña risa ante ello, Julio era un caso.

—Veo que estas usando la camisa negra —comento Temo.

—Sí, ¿te gusta? —pregunto Ari aun sabiendo la respuesta, solo porque a su novio le gustaba esa camisa se la había puesto.

—Bastante, te ves muy guapo con ella.

—¿En serio? —Temo asintió desde su lugar, Ari sonrió mirándolo de reojo dándose cuenta de algo—. Gracias y debo decir que a ti tampoco se te ve nada mal mi chaqueta eh.

Temo se removió en el asiento hundiéndose más en este, buscando el confort en la ropa de su novio.

—La dejaste hace una semana en mi habitación, la tome sin darme cuenta ¿quieres que te la devuelva?

—No, quédatela, se te ve mejor a ti.

—Bien, tampoco es que pensara devolvértela, te pregunte por educación. Además, es bastante cómoda, me gusta, huele a ti.

Un revoloteo se hizo en el estómago de Aristóteles, una sonrisa broto en su rostro sin que pudiera impedirlo y las manos le hormiguearon ¿Cómo era posible que Temo causara estos efectos en él con solo unas simples palabras?

El resto del camino Temo se la paso oscilando entre siestas y escuchar la radio. Ari ciertamente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no tomarle fotos durmiendo, aunque se viera tan malditamente adorable.

Ya llegando a su destino Temo empezó a despertar, sus ojos levemente hinchados y somnolientos, el rostro relajado y la pereza que se cargaba le hacía verse tan suave que Aristóteles lo quería acariciar.

—¿Cuánto nos falta?

—Ya casi llegamos —anuncio emocionado.

Temo no le respondió, en cambio fijo su vista en la nada, iban pasando por terrenos vacíos y ya estaba oscuro.

A los pocos minutos Aristóteles aparco lejos de la carretera en un terreno pastoso. Temo estaba confundido.

—¿Aquí? —pregunto visiblemente confundido y Aristóteles le respondió con una sonrisa llena de emoción y varios asentimientos—. Ari, no hay nada.

—Eso es lo que tú crees Cuauhtémoc, ya verás.

Su novio salió rápidamente del auto, él dudo entre si seguirle la corriente o no. Bueno, le daría un voto de confianza, otro. Solo se aseguraría de tener el numero de la policía en marcación rápida. Nunca se sabe qué tipo de _cosas_ se podría encontrar por ahí.

Cuando salió del auto Ari ya estaba cerrado la puerta del maletero sosteniendo entre sus manos una canasta, las manos le temblaban ligeramente mientras sostenía la canasta y la sonrisa que le dedicaba eran la muestra de que estaba nervioso, ¿por qué está nervioso si...? Oh.

_Oh._

Trato de pasar su descubrimiento por alto, quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar su novio sin entrar en un ataque de pánico. Ari se acercó a Temo tendiéndole el brazo izquierdo para que este lo tomara.

—¿Nos vamos?

Temo engancho su brazo con el del contrario. —Nos vamos.

Caminaron en silencio por unos cinco minutos, el clima esa noche estaba perfecto, ni muy frio ni muy cálido. Ari se detuvo en un lugar con unos pocos arboles a su alrededor.

—¿Aquí es? —Ari asintió, Temo podía ver en sus ojos como los nervios iban en aumento, le dedico una sonrisa socarrona y se giró a ver más detalladamente el lugar en lo que Aris acomodaba las cosas.

El pasto era largo, podía ver pequeñas flores que parecían ser margaritas brotando del suelo, los árboles que estaban repartidos por el lugar daban cierta impresión de privacidad a pesar de estar al aire libre, fijo su vista en el cielo, lo que vio lo dejo impresionado; se podía apreciar un millar de estrellas en el firmamento, unas destacaban más que otras pero ello no hacia el espectáculo menos maravilloso, no, todo se veía tan mágico y extenso que por un momento se sintió pequeño e insignificante.

El carraspeo de Ari lo saco de su ensoñación, al girarse pudo ver al rizado sentado en una gruesa manta que jamás le había visto, una copa sobre esta y la sonrisa nerviosa en él.

La sensación de déjà vu lo golpeo de repente, sintió su rostro calentarse.

—Esto es...

—Creí que sería romántico repetir lo del primer beso —se excusó Ari rápidamente, su rostro levemente preocupado—. ¿Es demasiado cursi? No, ya sé, falto de imaginación, lo lamento es-

—Es perfecto, Ari —se sentó al lado de su novio, podía sentir los nervios de este—, solo estoy impresionado, no creí que recordaras ciertos detalles.

—Recuerdo todo de esa noche, es imposible no hacerlo.

Ari bajo el rostro avergonzado, Temo estaba maravillado, el lugar denotaba paz al estar tan alejado de todo.

—¿Cómo conoces este sitio?

Ari levanto la cabeza, su rostro sonrojado mientras servía lo que parecía ser champaña, una sonrisita plantada en él.

—Vine aquí algunas veces con mis padres para hacer picnics, papá decía que estar cerca de la naturaleza lo liberaba y le daba la sensación de estar más cerca de los filósofos que tanto admira —le paso la copa a Temo, este bebió y Ari prosiguió—. Hace años que no venía, me gustaba estar acá, me daba paz; la mejor oportunidad para volver fue traerte.

Temo le dedico una sonrisa, recostándose al costado de Ari.

—Me gusta esa historia, es linda.

—¿Te parece? La oigo muy sencilla.

—No, es linda —se fijó en las manos vacías de su novio, la duda se clavó en él—. ¿Y tú copa? ¿No te gusta la champaña?

Ari negó. —No es eso, nunca la he probado, pero no puedo beber soy conductor designado.

Temo vio la oportunidad frente a él, una sonrisita coqueta apareció en su rostro.

—¿Y no te gustaría probarla?

Ari le miro confundido, su ceño fruncido. —No creo que deba, solo he bebido algo con alcohol dos veces y...no me quiero arriesgar.

—Ah, pero es que no te vas a emborrachar —dijo terminando de beber la copa.

—¿Cómo planeas darme a beber?

—Así.

Sin previo aviso jalo el rostro de Ari hacia abajo para darle un beso, el mayor gimió por la sorpresa, podía sentir su cuerpo tenso contra el suyo, a medida que el beso avanzaba y Aristóteles colaboraba este se fue relajando, tanteando el terreno Temo metió la lengua en la cavidad del otro, acción que fue aceptada gustosamente por el contrario.

Aristóteles sentía como el aire se volvía cada vez más pesado y el calor invadía su cuerpo, fue después de dar un primer beso de esa manera que sus sueños empezaron, se habían besado así tantas veces después de eso, pero esta vez era diferente, era aún más intenso y el sabor de la boca de su novio lo tenía seriamente embriagado.

Con cuidado se fueron recostando sobre la manta, él aprisionando a Temo con su cuerpo mientras este trataba de calar más a fondo en su boca, en un movimiento rápido Temo tomo el cuello de Ari entre sus manos, sus labios descendiendo de los ajeno encontrando su lugar en el cuello de Aristóteles, dejando un rastro de saliva a su paso. La sensación de la lengua de Temo recorriendo las venas en su cuello lo estaban poniendo al borde rápidamente, el musculo suave, pesado y húmedo por más conocido que ya fuera para él no dejaba de hacerlo temblar cuando lo recorría; fue cuando Temo dio un pequeño mordisco en el lateral de su garganta seguido de un chupón que dio un pequeño brinco ante la sorpresa, eso fue nuevo.

—Te-Temo.

Temo dio un sonido ahogado como respuesta, pasando a repetir la acción justo debajo de la nuez de Adán de su novio.

Siguió besando, chupando, mordiendo y lamiendo la caliente piel del cuello y clavículas de su novio mientras este solo podía quedarse quieto sobre él y deshacerse en pequeños jadeos.

Fue cuando Temo dejo su cuello en paz y le miró fijamente que Aristóteles se sintió perdido, debía hacer algo, lo que fuera, se quedó privado al tener la lengua de su novio sobre él que dejo que este hiciera todo el trabajo; con valentía se quitó encima de Temo para sacarse la camisa, sus dedos eran torpes y temblaban, desabrochársela estaba siendo un reto, Temo por otra parte se sentó para imitar su acción, la chaqueta y camisa que traía debajo de esta salieron volando, dejándolo solo con sus pantalones y el gorro de lana aun puesto sobre su cabeza.

¿Por qué todavía andaba con el cochino gorro?

—Quítate el gorro, Temo.

Ante lo dicho, Cuauhtémoc lo miro sorprendido, pareciera que se le había olvidado que traía algo cubriéndole el cabello.

—No creo que sea necesario, no estorba.

—Se ve raro, sácatelo.

—Pero hace frio.

—Cuauhtémoc —no supo cómo logro que su voz sonara severa cuando en el fondo se sentía temblando como gelatina. Temo por su parte se lo pensó por un momento hasta rendirse y se lo quito, lanzándolo junto con su ropa.

No puede ser.

—Tienes el cabello rizado.

—No tanto.

—Sí, sí tanto.

Temo se había dejado crecer el cabello en los últimos meses, pero siempre que lo veía era con el cabello lacio, tal y como estaba acostumbrado a verle desde siempre, jamás imagino que su cabello fuera así.

—¿T-te lo alisas?

Temo se encogió de hombros, claramente nervioso.

—Cuando lo tengo corto no es necesario, solo uso alguna crema y ya, pero ahora que no lo he cortado y no me he ni peinado se ve como una cama de pájaros y ¿se ve muy mal?

Aristóteles no respondió, no supo que responder, se le había olvidado hablar; estaba maravillado.

Temo estaba sentado frente a él con su torso desnudo, la luz de la luna pegaba contra la lechosa piel de su cuerpo haciéndole parecer como si brillara, su rostro estaba sonrojado, los labios mojados e hinchados, los ojos oscuros de pupilas dilatadas y ahora el cabello, ese jodido cabello rizado esparciéndose por su rostro, mechones se pegaban a su frente y otros salían disparados por doquier.

La imagen era gloriosa.

Cuando pensó que Temo no podría ser aún más hermoso él venia y le demostraba cual equivocado estaba, ese chico lograba enamorarlo cada vez más y bendito sea Dios porque ese hombre es su perdición y no pudo pedirle mejor fin a la vida.

Se había quedado tanto en sus pensamientos que Temo se removió incómodo, ¿tan mal se veía? No le gustaba mucho dejarse el cabello largo por esa razón, le decían que de esa forma se parecía más a su tía Candela y si bien ella es una mujer bastante atractiva ese no era el estilo de Temo.

Sin decir nada, Temo agarro el gorro entre sus manos para volver a ponérselo, había arruinado la noche, increíble, él y su pelo de estropajo.

—¡No! —el grito de Aristóteles le hizo soltar el pedazo de lana de las manos asustado para quedársele mirando al otro.

El mayor se acercó rápidamente en gatas a su novio, apartando el gorro de sus manos y tirándolo sabrá Dios donde, tomo las manos de Temo entre las suyas, sus ojos fijos en los de su novio, el ambiente tenso de hace unos segundos desaparecía dando paso a un calor confortable y familiar.

—Te ves precioso —con una mano acaricio el rostro de Temo mientras lo tenía sujeto con la otra, el menor cerro los ojos ante las suaves caricias que le eran proporcionadas—. Eres hermoso, así estuvieras pelón, solo que...jamás pensé que me podría enamorar aún mas de ti.

—Ari —su nombre salió en un susurro, Temo abrió los ojos, su vista fija en él en una mirada suave, dulce y determinada.

—Temo...

Cuauhtémoc se lanzó sobre su novio, devorando su boca en un beso que mantenía el sabor a promesa, las manos de Ari viajaron a su cintura desnuda mientras el otro lo agarraba del cuello. Las manos de Aris trataban de viajar por el torso desnudo de su novio, pero estas no dejaban de temblar, Temo seguía besándolo con ímpetu, el deseo palpable en cada chasquido que salía de sus labios, con cuidado el menor se fue recostando nuevamente sobre la manta quedando Aristóteles nuevamente encima suyo.

El mayor se fue relajado a medida que los besos seguían, de vez en cuando se separaba de la boca de Temo para proceder a chupar su cuello, de la misma manera en que este lo había hecho con él, los jadeos de su novio al sentir los dientes raspando la delicada y tentadora piel blanca le daban la confianza que necesitaba, sus sentidos se despertaban al igual que otras partes de su anatomía. Descendió lentamente por el torso de Temo topándose con los pezones de este, pequeños y ligeramente oscuros rodeados de una ligera capa de vello, sonrió nervioso sin levantar la mirada, tratando de recordar lo que había investigado sobre ello; tomo entre sus labios el pezón derecho y empezó a chupar como si de su vida dependiera mientras que con su mano estimulaba el izquierdo.

Un fuerte gemido salió de los labios de Temo al mismo tiempo que arqueaba la espalda, se separó de su pecho preocupado fijando su vista en el chico sudoroso que estaba dejado de él ¿había hecho algo mal? ¿fue muy rudo?

—¿Te lastime? —la preocupación era notoria en su voz, Temo desde arriba negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

—No, no, sigue, sigue, por favor, sigue.

Comprendiendo Aristóteles volvió al trabajo de chupar y acariciar los pezones de Temo, turnándose entre ambos e ignoraba el cosquilleo que le daba el vello de su novio al rozar sus mejillas.

Temo turbado entre las sensaciones se dejó llevar, sus manos acariciaban el alborotado cabello de su novio, bajándolas lentamente por el torso de este hasta encontrarse con la cintura de su pantalón, Ari ocupado en su tarea no se dio cuenta en qué momento las manos de Temo habían llegado hasta aquella parte de su cuerpo, así que el menor aprovechando la oportunidad se aventuró a acariciar por encima de la tela. Ari dio un pequeño mordisco al pezón lo que le hizo soltar un fuerte jadeo aprisionando las nalgas de Ari entre sus manos por la sorpresa.

Aristóteles por su parte sintió un deje de placer recorrerle, no estaba seguro que había ocurrido, pero sea lo que sea que haya pasado le excito.

Siguió repartiendo besos sobre el torso de su novio, entre el pezón, la aureola y sus alrededores, el pecho de Temo subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido, estaba tan concentrado en darle placer a su novio que cuando sintió un dedo delgado y frio hurgar en un lugar nunca antes tocado se tensó apartándose rápidamente de su novio.

Se había asustado.

—¿Ari? —pregunto Temo preocupado aun recostado sobre la manta, él por su parte estaba sobre el regazo del menor, el rostro caliente, la vergüenza carcomiéndole—, ¿todo bien? ¿te incomodo que te tocara ahí?

Pensó por un momento en mentir, pero la mueca de preocupación de Temo lo hizo retractarse de esta idea, debía ser honesto por más humillante que fuera la verdad.

Asintió nervioso, Temo lo miro con culpa; debía arreglar ello. —N-nunca me había tocado ahí antes y fue...nuevo.

_—Oh_ —dijo Temo comprendiendo rápidamente el punto.

—¿Tú sí lo has...hecho?

Temo le regalo una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Sí, algunas veces y es...bastante bueno, a decir verdad —Aristóteles por su parte se sintió aún más perdido ¿cómo era posible que ni en ello se aventurara a explorar sabiendo que ese día llegaría? —, pero si esta vez no quieres ser tú quien recibe esta bien, no te apresurare a nada.

Ari lo miro dubitativo. —¿En serio?

Temo asintió enérgicamente desde su lugar.

—No te presionaré para hacer cosas de las que aún no estés listo, podemos intentar, prepararte, el día en que tú quieras, que te sientas cómodo y estaré gustoso de aguardar —su voz era suave y comprensiva, el poder que tenía Temo de calmarle y alterarle como nadie le preocupaba—, pero por favor, esta noche hagamos algo Ari, estoy listo.

El tono de súplica en su voz y el ladeo de su cuello fue suficiente para terminar de empalmarlo, su pecho se contrajo al ver la necesidad en los ojos de Temo y la rapidez con la que este se deshacía de sus pantalones y ropa interior, siguiéndole el paso él se encargó de los suyos, quedando ambos cuerpos completamente desnudos en la intemperie.

Tiro su ropa a un lado de la canasta para sacar las cosas que serían necesarias de esta, el tubo de lubricante y el condón jamás se sintieron tan pesados en sus manos como hasta este momento, al fijar su vista en Temo su boca se secó.

Recostado sobre la manta color crema estaba Cuauhtémoc, su blanca piel expuesta ante él, pequeños lunares se divisaban a lo largo de sus muslos, sus pezones duros por el frio sobre el suave torso, el rostro rojo con los mechones de cabello pegados a su frente por el sudor, su mirada que pedía ser _atendido_ y la respiración irregular, pero sin duda alguna lo que esta vez más llamaba su atención de la anatomía ajena era el pene que se erguía orgulloso contra su vientre, la punta roja y los vellos negros bajo el cual cama.

Temo abrió ligeramente las piernas, la invitación fue hecha y Aristóteles no perdería la oportunidad, con el pote de lubricante a punto de caérsele de las manos se acercó casi desesperado a Temo que le veía con una leve sonrisa. Tratando de recordar, pero siendo llevado más por los instintos que otra cosa vacío lubricante entre sus dedos logrando chorrear su mano entera, lo cerro rápidamente tratando de evitar empeorar el desastre que acababa de hacer, su novio le veía divertido mientras él se mortificaba por haberla regado en algo tan simple como aplicar lubricante en su mano.

Cuauhtémoc separó más sus piernas, dejándose a la merced de Aristóteles, con cuidado y la mano temblando acerco el índice a la entrada de Temo, acariciando el borde, pero sin enterrarlo aún, su novio se revolcaba ante ese mínimo toque y por un momento se sintió ganador al no estarla regando por primera vez, aun si la mano no le ha dejado de temblar en ningún momento.

Experimentando metió la punta del índice en la entrada de Temo, este respingo, Ari se asustó ante esto, pero el _"adelante"_ de Temo fue todo lo que necesito para seguir enterrando el único digito en la entrada del otro.

Vio como Temo se removía en su lugar y se preguntó si aquello se debía al que sus dedos fueran más largos y delgados que los de él y por esa razón la sensación era diferente o era una reacción ante el hecho de que en ningún momento ha podido mermar los temblores en su cuerpo por los jodidos nervios. Ari se dispuso a mover el dedo descoordinadamente, no sabía muy bien que hacer, pero Temo no se quejaba así que probablemente estaría bien, aventurándose metió un segundo dedo y la reacción del menor fue apretar los labios, dejo ambos dígitos adentro inmóviles mientras trataba de recordar que era lo que debía hacer con ambos, tijeras, era tijeras lo que debía hacer ¿no? Con sumo cuidado empezó a mover los dedos, iba despacio y eso parecía ser que relajaba a Temo que había parado de fruncir los labios a entreabrirlos en una clara muestra de gusto; los hundió al punto en que el nudillo choco contra sus nalgas, Temo exhalo y una mueca de satisfacción se formó en su rostro, parecía que estaba mejorando en ello.

El pene del menor chocaba contra su vientre, un corto debate se abrió paso a su mente, ¿debía hacerlo? No tenía ninguna experiencia en ello, pero en si tampoco tenía experiencia en meter los dedos y ahí estaba, fijo su vista en Temo, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y su boca abierta, sintió endurecerse más ante esto, decidido bajo la cabeza y sin dejar el trabajo manual le dedico una lamida al glande probando el líquido preseminal con ello; no sabía tan mal... algo más salado y amargo de lo que esperaba, pero su sabor estaba bien.

Le dedico otra lamida a la polla de su novio, este ante la acción pego un brinco, Ari no se dejó distraer por ello y engullo hasta el prepucio, aquel pedazo de carne era caliente y pesado contra su boca, el sabor salado y amargo le invadía, chupo como si de una paleta se tratara, sus dientes rozaban la carne y tal vez succiono con demasiada fuerza porque Temo lo agarro del cabello, avergonzado trato de separarse creyendo que había hecho algo mal, pero el agarre de Temo lo detuvo, bajando su cabeza y obligándole, más bien, _rogándole_ , con esa simple acción que se lo siguiera engullendo, con una sonrisa bajo más la cabeza, tanteando terreno, metiendo a cada paso un poco más del miembro de Temo en su boca hasta que ya no se sintió capacitado. Con la mitad del falo atrapada entre sus labios y sus dedos dentro de Temo empezó a succionar a medida que lo abría, su cabeza bajaba y subía a un ritmo constante, casi podía ver a sus rizos brincar, los gemidos de Temo aumentaban a medida que él aceleraba y si bien sentía que aquella felación era una mierda pues los dientes chocaban con la carne más de lo que quería admitir y se sintió atragantar varias veces, no lo cambiaría por nada, porque este era el momento más caliente de toda su jodida vida.

—A-ah-Ari.

—¿Mmhp? —hizo aquel sonido a modo de pregunta, no pensaba abrir la boca a menos que Temo se lo pidiera, le estaba empezando a gustar bastante lo amargo.

Una succión considerablemente fuerte de parte de Ari fue todo lo que Temo necesito para lanzar un gran gemido, separando la cabeza de Aristóteles de su cuerpo, su cabello fuertemente agarrado entre sus manos.

Ari lo miro preocupado, la vergüenza en sus ojos y un gran rastro de saliva descendiendo por su barbilla, saco sus dedos dentro de él dejando cierto resentimiento ante el vacío.

—¿Te lastime? ¿Fui muy brusco?

Temo negó con vehemencia. —Solo...necesitaba que te apartaras. Estuve a punto de correrme con eso ultimo —trago—. Ya es hora.

Aristóteles le dio una sonrisa que pareció más una mueca ante esto, Temo podía palpar el nerviosismo en su novio, aún en un momento tan íntimo no dejaba de preocuparse por todo y eso lo hacía tan adorable. Vio como el mayor buscaba casi con desesperación el empaque plateado, abriéndolo con sumo cuidado de no romperlo, probablemente estaría recordando que pasos seguir para ponerse adecuadamente un condón según lo recordara de la clase de sexualidad, al ver sus manos temblando tratando de ponerse el condón queriendo imitar la misma manera profesional que se les enseño lo aseguro, Ari estaba tratando de recordar esa clase.

Ari levanto la vista de su miembro a Temo, la sonrisa sugestiva del menor y su ligero movimiento de piernas fue todo el indicativo que necesito para acercarse a él.

_Bien, Aristóteles, es hora. Has estado soñando y planeando por este momento muchas veces. No te puedes echar pa' tras solo por temer cagarla._

Ya encima de Temo, separo con cuidado sus nalgas, su miembro erecto y cubierto chocando levemente contra la piel del otro, tras una honda respiración empezó enterrando la cabeza con sumo cuidado, Temo estaba tenso debajo suyo, aquello era normal ¿no? Sí, sí debía ser normal, era algo nuevo para ambos, de igual forma debía estar alerta a todo.

—C-cualquier cosa me pides que pare ¿vale?

Temo asintió rápidamente desde su lugar, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y labios apretados como si quisiera calmarse.

Volvió a bajar la vista para seguir, sentía su cuerpo temblar como gelatina, pocas veces aquello le había pasado, al estar al grado de nerviosismo como si fuera a desfallecer y cada una de esas ocasiones tenían que ver con Temo, el muy canijo lo ponía al límite de mil maneras.

Se fue enterrando lentamente en Temo, cuidaba de no lastimarlo, el otro solo se mantenía inmóvil con su respiración pesada, ya cuando sintió sus testículos chocar contra el cuerpo ajeno se detuvo, su frente sudorosa sobre el pecho del menor y es que la sensación era tortuosa, el interior de Temo era cálido y tortuosamente apretado, quería moverse urgentemente, necesitaba que su chico le diera luz verde.

Pasados los minutos sintió la respiración de Temo relajarse, levanto su vista encontrándose con los ojos oscuros del otro, la frente perlada de sudor y su rostro rojo lo hacían temblar.

—Puedes moverte.

Ari asintió casi con desesperación, lo necesitaba. Con cuidado se levantó del pecho de su novio quedando separados por escasos centímetros, Temo aferro las piernas a sus caderas, Ari apoyando en sus antebrazos a cada lado de la cabeza de su novio mientras este se sostenía de él por el cuello, el vaivén inicio, lento e inseguro de cometer alguna acción que pudiera causarle malestar a su novio.

Temo cerro los ojos, los movimientos de las embestidas eran torpes, descoordinados, pero encontraba la forma de hacerlo sentir bien, posiblemente esto se debía a que era Aristóteles quien lo estaba poseyendo, pero no era suficiente.

—M-más.

—¿Ugh? —pregunto Ari con sus ojos cerrados fuertemente tratando de concentrarse y mantener un ritmo que obviamente no tenía.

—Más rápido, p-por favor, bebé.

Ari se lo pensó, accediendo rápidamente, si podía ir un poco más lejos seria satisfactorio para ambos.

Saco parte de su miembro entrando con mayor rapidez en el cuerpo ajeno, sus ojos se cerraron ante la acción y el jadeo de Temo no ayudo mucho que digamos en mantener el control.

—Ah, ah, s-sí, rápido, más.

El rostro de Temo estaba rojo, perlado en sudor, se sostenía con fuerza del cuello de Aristóteles mientras este trataba de complacerle en sus demandas, a cada estocada de Ari sentía su interior abrirse más y más ante él, cediendo con agrado. Con fuerza, casi necesitándolo, jalo el cuello de Ari para un beso, sus bocas reconociéndose en el acto, si bien el beso no era nada candente ya que solo se trataba de dientes y lenguas chocando entre sí, es el beso más necesitado que han tenido hasta ese punto, el dominio y placer pasmado entre dos bocas que buscaban complacer al ajeno.

Durante el beso Ari siguió penetrándolo, después de que este se rompiera trato de aumentar la velocidad y si bien estaba siendo bueno, no era suficiente, no para él que había fantaseado tanto tiempo por ser tomado por quien sabia era el amor de su vida.

—Ah, Ar, Ari —llamo, pero este no lo escuchaba inmerso en su propio mundo.

Con más esfuerzo del que creía posible y tomando valentía, giro el cuerpo de Aristóteles pegado al suyo, quedando él bajo Temo y parte de ellos fuera de la manta chocando contra el espeso pasto. Ari lo miro con los ojos abiertos, salido de su ensoñación, la confusión era clara en él.

—¿Q-qué- hice algo mal?

Temo negó repetidas veces, le concedió un pequeño pico en los labios a su novio para poder sentarse sobre él. Con cuidado se arrastró un poco más abajo, hasta que sintió sus nalgas chocar contra la fuente de su placer, tras una sonrisa lobuna tomo el miembro de Ari entre sus manos empalándose rápidamente en él, quizás el movimiento no fue el más sabio, llego a ser brusco, pero no lo admitiría porque su placer y orgullo estaban por encima en esos momentos.

Ari hecho la cabeza hacia atrás con tal acción, un fuerte jadeo de su parte que fue música para los oídos del menor.

—Quiero probar algo —aviso. Ari volvió su cabeza a él, la mirada del otro implorándole que se moviera.

Decidido Cuauhtémoc alzo sus caderas y las volvió a bajar rápidamente, un fuerte gemido salió de parte de ambos ante la acción. Decidido y gustoso por el resultado repitió el procedimiento aumentando gradualmente la velocidad.

_Sí, mierda, de esto estaba hablando._

Saltaba con ímpetu sobre la polla de su novio, sus caderas en un vaivén constante que estaba haciendo enloquecer al mayor, Ari por su parte trataba de alzar las caderas fuertemente con la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Temo saltaba, se removía, brincaba y lo hacía gritar, él trataba de alzarse con la mayor coordinación que su cuerpo le permitía y es que _mierda,_ jamás pensó que el sexo se pudiera sentir tan tortuosamente bueno.

—Ah, ah-

—T-temo, Dios santo, Temo.

Cuauhtémoc saco el miembro hasta la punta volviéndose a enterrar, el gemido de ambos fue impresionante, Ari era consciente que no duraría mucho y por los gemidos y movimientos que hacía Temo supuso que él tampoco.

No supo de donde saco la fuerza o la cordura, pero empezó a mover sus caderas con mayor velocidad y fuerza chocando contra las nalgas de Temo que brincaba feliz sobre él como si de un trampolín se tratara.

—Sí, sí, sí, sí, m-mierda, tan bue-no, sí —Temo balbuceaba incoherencias montado sobre él, todo en él era caliente, desde su rostro hasta su torso parecían arder en fiebre, cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor, los brazos de Temo le daban soporte mientras que con sus manos arañaba el pecho de Aristóteles, dejando marcas que arderían por un tiempo, pero aquello valía la pena, porque Temo autodestrozándose era la imagen más impresionante que había visto en su vida.

Él quería soltar palabras incoherentes, pero temía que al hacerlo se perdiera del espectáculo que le estaba dando su novio, por ende, se dedicó a levantar las caderas al gusto de su pareja mientras se "limitaba" a los escandalosos gemidos que salían de su boca.

—A-ah-ari, me voy a ve-nir.

—Somos d-dos, ¡carajo!

El ultimo salto dado por Temo con mayor brusquedad que los anteriores fue todo lo que este necesito para venirse, el gemido-grito que soltó durante su orgasmo, la cabeza echada para atrás, tiras blancas de semen saliendo disparadas de su pene y la presión, la jodida presión que estaba aplicando entre sus nalgas fue todo lo que Aristóteles necesito para seguirle el orgasmo casi de cerca soltando gemidos tan fuertes que estando lucido se preocuparía que atrajeran la atención de alguien que pasara cerca.

Temo se dejó caer sobre su pecho, agotado y cansado, Ari no estaba en mejor estado, por supuesto que no, pero quería cuidar de Temo, con cuidado se salió del interior de su novio tomándolo entre sus brazos mientras este mantenía la cabeza oculta. Los segundos pasaron y Temo no levantaba la cabeza, ¿se habría quedado dormido?

—¿Temo? —llamo dubitativo.

Sintió al contrario removerse ligeramente, bien, no se había dormido, pero algo tenía. Con sumo cuidado giro la cabeza de Temo quedando cara a cara, claro que no estaba preparado para encontrarse con la imagen de su novio llorando.

—¿Temo? ¿bebé, estas bien? —su tono era casi desesperado—, ¿hice algo mal? perdóname, soy un bruto.

Aristóteles se sentía de la mierda, la había cagado, lastimo a su novio en el proceso, ¿Cómo fue posible que de un momento a otro pasaran del placer al llanto? Era una basura.

Pudo sentir sus ojos aguarse ante el mero pensamiento de haber lastimado a su novio al grado de que este llorara, cuando estuvo a punto de apartarse avergonzado Temo lo tomo del rostro.

—Estoy bien, Ari —sorbio, una sonrisa enmarcada en su sonrojado rostro junto a unos acuosos ojos.

—Estas llorando, no estás bien —replico y Temo negó sin abandonar la sonrisa en su rostro, vagas lagrimas aun escurrían por su cara.

—Te juro que estoy bien, es solo —sorbio—, llegar fue como una explosión de sentimientos, el saber que por fin lo hicimos y, no sé, fue demasiado en poco tiempo.

—¿Fue poco tiempo? —pregunto abochornado.

—Me refería a que la avalancha de emociones fue muy repentina, pero sí, también fue poco tiempo en lo otro —sonrió—, no te preocupes, las primeras veces siempre son cortas, eso tengo entendido, pero estuvo mejor de lo que esperaba, mucho.

—La próxima vez haremos que dure más.

Temo le sonrió en respuesta, una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, sus ojos lo analizaban de forma precisa y el sentimiento de familiaridad se incorporaba en él.

—Eres lo más bonito que tengo en el mundo Aristóteles Córcega.

Con la alegría embargándole el alma, los sentimientos a flor de piel y el contacto de Temo sintió como si el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho.

—Te amo Cuauhtémoc López, eres mi vida.

—Te amo Aristóteles

—Pero yo te amo más.

—Claro que no —replico el menor—, mi amor por ti supera todo, te adoro, cante contigo en televisión nacional por ello.

—Sí, pero tú no fuiste quien corrió a la central a convencer al hombre de su vida que se quedara en Oaxaca —dicho eso junto tomo los labios del menor para un pequeño y dulce beso, juntando sus frentes para evitar separarse.

Los ojos de Temo lo veían maravillado, como si él fuera la cosa más divina sobre la tierra, un regalo de Dios y Ari supo que Temo lo estaba mirando de la misma forma en que él lo miraba, como preguntándose que había hecho bien en su otra vida para tener el privilegio de amar al hombre más hermoso que jamás hubiera existido.

—¿Soy el hombre de tu vida? —pregunto Temo, su voz temblando ligeramente al compás que lo hacían las manos de Ari, porque ese muchachito seguía poniéndolo siempre tan al borde.

—No solo eres el hombre de mi vida, eres el amor de mi vida, de esta, de todas las vidas pasadas y las que se vendrán.

—Estamos ligados eternamente —dijo el menor en un susurro sin apartar sus ojos de los del mayor.

—De aquí al fin de los tiempos y más allá inclusive.

Esta vez Temo no sonrió, algo se clavó en sus ojos, una revelación, ese _algo_ era nuevo, profundo y jamás visto por él hasta ese momento.

—Aristóteles Córcega —inicio, su voz temblando ligeramente—, esta noche bajo las estrellas como únicos testigos eternos de lo ocurrido te quiero preguntar —inhalo—, ¿quieres pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado? Hasta que seamos viejitos y arrugados teniendo nietos corriendo por toda la casa.

Ari no supo cuando de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, estas resbalaban de sus mejillas libremente y por un momento se le olvido respirar, aquello era demasiado, pero jamás sería suficiente.

—Cuauhtémoc López, quiero pasar mi vida a tu lado e incluso la vida después de esta, hasta que seamos un par de viejos gruñones, te amo.

La sonrisa de Temo era deslumbrante, como si esta fácilmente pudiera ser el faro que alumbraba el camino de los barcos en la más densa neblina.

—¿Te cae?

—Y me aplasta —respondió entre lágrimas el mayor.

Ambos compartieron un beso para sellar la promesa, uno de tantos que vendrían en el futuro, poco importaba que fueran unos adolescentes soñadores e inexpertos haciendo un juramento muy grande para ellos, porque ahí, con la magnificencia del cielo como testigos hicieron la promesa de amarse hasta que el ultimo astro se extinguiera.


End file.
